Making Amends
by ProudColferette
Summary: Takes place on an alternate timeline than the show. If you haven't read my other story, For All Eternity, please read that first. It is two months after Kurt and Blaine's wedding. Liz and Dee are together. What happens when things escalate between Liz and her mom. Darla feels guilty about what she did to Liz. Will Kurt & Blaine forgive Darla? Rated Mature for language & violence.


_**Authors note: Welcome to my one shot! There is a reference to my favorite book series, The Land of Stories by the amazing Chris Colfer. I don't name the series by name but the reference is in there. Also Tonya's views in this one shot are not my views at all. I had a very hard time writing her character. There is language in this chapter. Also there is some romance between a couple. Klaine is in this but it is mostly Liz and Dee. Enjoy! **_

*_DEDICATION: To my girls: Jessie and Michelle! You both are awesome! If it wasn't for your suggestions I would not be spinning __**FOR ALL ETERNITY**__ off! Grateful to both of you! I love you both! I hope you enjoy the one shot!*_*

**TWO MONTHS LATER  
TONYA &amp; DARLAS HOTEL ROOM **

Tonya was _still_ fuming about how her now son-in-law, Kurt treated her. In her mind she was never more humiliated. The one thing she did not count on was Kurt being so protective. When she saw Liz at the reception, she thought she noticed something different about her daughter.

"Who does that twink think he is? He stood up to me! I can't let that stand! My children need to know that being gay is wrong and unnatural. You'd think with all the pain you and I have inflicted on both of them they would come around to our way of thinking." Tonya ranted.

"I was never part of your way of thinking, you blackmailed me when you found out that I'm bisexual. It doesn't matter anyway, she's having those babies in four months, you already lost." Darla said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she really wished she could take them back.

Tonya's face turned a shade of white, Darla had never seen before, as she realized what Darla told her. Then Tonya got furious, grabbed an object off the counter along with her purse and stormed out the door, like the room was on fire.

Darla grabbed her phone and dialed Liz's number in a panic. Receiving no answer she left a brief voicemail that she hopped would get to Liz in time. She ran out of the room, down to the car and sped off towards Dalton.

~*~*~*~*~

**DALTON ACADEMY **

Liz was silently reading her history book, trying to get her reading done while her brother lead Warbler practice, so she and Dee could have time together that did not involve doing homework. Liz grinned when she thought of her girlfriend. She was deeply in love with that woman.

She looked down at the ring that they told everyone was a promise ring, and giggled. It was an engagement ring. Dee had proposed to Liz on their anniversary. It wasn't rushed because they had been together before. They had agreed to wait until Liz turned eighteen to get married.

Liz was sitting under her favorite tree in one of the more secluded gardens on campus. It was so beautiful there. She called it her own private paradise. She was about to return to studying when her phone chirped, alerting her than a text was coming through. She looked at it and smiled...

_SHEA I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU AND CANT nWAIT TO BE YOUR WIFE. YOU ARE MY WHOLE WORLD. I KNOW YOU THINK YOU ARENT SEXY RIGHT NOW BUT I THINK YOU ARE THE SEXIEST WOMAN ON EARTH. I CANT WAIT TO SHOW YOU TONIGHT. SEE YOU SOON! ~DEE_

Liz giggled uncontrollably. She had the butterflies in her stomach, that appeared when she thought of Dee. When she was with Dee she felt beautiful, despite her ever growing baby bump. Liz rubbed small circles over the babies while softly singing to them. They had been kicking a lot lately. She was about to reply when she heard a noise behind her in the distance. She stood up as quick as her stomach would allow. She straightened her skirt and put the Dalton blazer back on.

Liz sensed that someone or something had been watching her. She put her messenger bag on her shoulder and was getting ready to leave. An all too familiar voice stopped her, dead in her tracks.

"Mother." was all Liz whispered, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to think the best about people but with her mother it was really hard to. She was glad she wasn't facing Tonya at the moment.

"_YOU FACE ME RIGHT NOW. TELL ME THAT YOU BEING PREGNANT ISN'T TRUE. YOUR KIND SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO HAVE CHILDREN._" Tonya yelled.

Turning around slowly, Liz looked at her mother with a fire and anger that Tonya had never seen in her daughter's eyes before. Liz put her bag down and put a hand protectively on the babies. She put the other hand on her back to support the weight."My kind mother? Don't you mean **our** kind. I know your little secret."

Tonya went pale. She had tried so hard for years to hide the secret. How did her seventeen year old daughter find out? "What do you mean our kind. _I'm not gay_..."

"Yes you are. I saw your journal from when you were younger. You were in love with a classmate of yours, Lucy, I think her name was, but she didn't love you back did she?" Liz slowly walked closer to her mother.

A tear slid down Tonya's cheek but she ignored it and kept on her rant. She wasn't going to break easily. Her fingers snaked around the object she grabbed from the counter. She whipped out a very sharp knife. Liz didn't back down, like Tonya wanted. Liz saw a familiar figure hiding in the shadows. Darla had followed her mother here. Liz did a small nod in Darla's direction to acknowledge her presence. Darla was holding a gun and it was pointed at Tonya.

Tonya kept advancing and put her hand on Liz's stomach. The babies kicked and kicked harder than ever. Liz backed up and glared at her mother. "Take your hand off my stomach, _now_! I will protect myself and the babies. You're nothing but a scared girl who can't admit one thing about herself. I have forgiven Darla for what she did to me. The reason is because you were behind it. I hope someday I can forgive you as well."

Tonya launched herself at her daughter, the knife made contact with Liz's left upper arm. Liz screamed and tried to kick her mother away from her. Liz grabbed her upper arm and whimpered as the pain radiated through her body. She wanted to pass out but she had to stay awake. She sat down on the bench that was by her tree. "Mama, why? I just want you to be honest about who you are. Please set yourself free. I'm not going to force you."

Darla who had been watching this unfold, finally had the perfect shot. Tonya was in her line of sight and even though Liz was hurt and bleeding, her mother still advanced. Darla and Liz made eye contact. Liz was silently asking for help. Darla nodded, she aimed the gun and fired. Tonya went down. She was hit. When Tonya had been still for over a minute Darla went over and tried to help Liz as best she could.

Liz gasped out the words, "is...she...still...alive?"

Darla went over to Tonya whose eyes were open but she wasn't breathing. Darla felt for a pulse and when she didn't find one, she turned around and shook her head to the negative.

Liz fell back and the tears flowed. As evil as her mother was, Liz still loved her. "Help me! Help the babies! Call Blaine, he should still be on campus. He knows I love this garden."

Darla took off her jacket and applied pressure to the wound. Liz was coming in and out, more and more. Darla was crying and begging the other girl to stay awake. She had already called the paramedics.

"_Lizzie_! Darla what happened?!" Blaine screamed as he ran up.

"Liz was waiting for you and your mom attacked her. I had to shoot you mother, Blaine. She was going to hurt the babies as well. Tonya is dead!" Darla sobbed letting Blaine take over at his sisters side.

"Lizzie! Wake up! It's Blaine. I need you to stay with me."

"'Laine?! I love you and Kurt so much. I love your babies. Please tell Dee I love her. Want to sleep. So cold." Liz shivered due to the blood loss.

"Lizzie stay with me! You will tell them yourself. You're going to survive!" He sobbed as he scooped up his little sister and ran towards the sirens he heard at the entrance to the school.

In the thirty second walk, Liz looked at Darla and mouthed 'thank you' to her and then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Dee was at the hospital trying to see where the love of her life was. She had left work as soon as the text from Blaine came in. She was hitting a wall because technically and legally she wasn't family. Tears streamed down her face as she made one last plea to the nurse. "Please, I just need to know if my fiancé is here. Her name is Eliza Shea Anderson. She is five months pregnant and wounded. I understand about privacy but I am her _fiancé_! She would want me to know!"

The nurse was about to respond, but just then the sliding doors to the Emergency Room opened as the EMT's wheeled Liz in followed by Blaine and Darla. Dee ran over to the gurney and grabbed Liz's hand."Shea, I'm here. I was so worried." Dee kissed Liz tenderly, and Liz smiled.

"Dee?! I love you so much!" Liz said as the paramedics wheeled her further into the ER. The doors closed before Dee could respond. The young woman looked at Darla with a look that could kill.

"I thought I told you at the wedding to leave her alone. I'm her girlfriend..." Dee started but was cut off by Blaine.

"Dee, she saved Liz and the twins. My mother attacked Liz in her garden at Dalton. Darla fatally shot my mother to save them. We talked and I am grateful to Darla. She took one life in order to save three. I don't approve of what she has done in the past but I'm working on forgiving her."

"I'm not after Liz. I know you two are together. I never had a chance with her anyway. She is madly in love with you. Tonya and I were arguing when I let it accidentally slip that Liz was pregnant. Tonya got mad, grabbed a knife and took off to find Liz. I knew what her state of mind was and what she was thinking of doing. I called Liz and left a voicemail to warn her. When I got to Dalton, Liz and I made eye contact. After Tonya stabbed her and Liz was down, I shot Tonya fatally in the back of the head. I would do it again." Darla said. Dee looked into Darla's eyes and realized she was telling the truth.

"I believe you. I want to thank you for what you did. You saved the twins _and_ the love of my life. I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I just want to see Shea." Dee said with a sad smile."You still have to convince Kurt, and he is _severely_ protective of Shea and the rest of his family. It's not going to be easy. I wish you luck."

Darla nodded she knew she had a difficult situation ahead of her. She was ready to state her case.

An hour later, the doctor came out to the waiting room and asked for the family of Eliza Shea Anderson. Dee and Blaine got up to meet the doctor. "I'm her brother, Blaine and this is her fiancé, Deena. How is she?"

"The wound was not as deep as we thought. She doesn't need surgery. Just stitches. She will have limited motion on that arm and hand until the swelling goes down. The babies are doing great. No harm to them. We did an ultrasound to make sure." The doctor said handing Blaine the printed copy of the ultrasound. "You both can see her. Follow me."

As soon as the girls saw each other, they were in an embrace. Dee pulled back far enough to plant a lingering kiss on Liz's mouth. Liz opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. They both moaned and smiled as the kiss ended. "I love you so much, Shea. I'm so glad you are alright. I don't want to let you go."

Cupping her hand to the side of Dee's face, Liz smiled, "I love you too. I will never leave you. You are mine and I want the world to know." Their mouths met again in a series of kisses that normally would have lead to more but now was just showing how much they loved each other.

Blaine was in the room for the whole public display of affection. He knew that Liz was not completely innocent but that doesn't mean he wanted to see her making out. She was his baby sister after all. Blaine cleared his throat and both girls giggled as they broke the kiss.

Liz blushed."I'm sorry Blaine. I guess we got carried away. Is that the ultrasound? I know what you are having. Do you want to know?"

Blaine nodded as Liz grabbed his hand, putting it on her stomach. "You are having a girl and a boy."

"Alex Christina and Conner Devon Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine whispered as a few happy tears escaped.

"I love those names! Those are the first names of the twins in my favorite book series. I know you and Kurt were discussing names. I think the twins like them too!" Liz said as the babies kicked approvingly. Everybody laughed. Everything was starting to return to normal.

Dee smiled at Blaine,"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, you look starved. I want to talk to Shea privately." Blaine leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek and then left the room winking at Dee.

"What's up Dee?" Liz asked reaching for Dee's hand.

"Shea, you know how we are waiting until you turn eighteen to get married? Well I was thinking we should have a promise ceremony right now just the two of us. What do you think?" Dee said looking deep into Liz's eyes the whole time.

"I think that is the most romantic thing I have heard in my life. I love that idea, let's do it! I love you so much Dee. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Liz said smiling as tears danced in her eyes."Sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion..." Liz said motioning to her dirty and blood stained school uniform. Dee grinned, picked up a garment bag and unzipped it. Liz gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the pale pink spaghetti strap dress that she had her eye on for weeks. It complemented her skin tone."Dee, it's the dress I wanted! How did you know?"

"I saw you eyeing it when we were at the store two weeks ago. I went after work one day and bought it. I love you, Shea. I will go get a nurse to help you change. Then we are going for a walk." Dee said planting a sweet kiss on Liz's lips. They both sighed when the kiss ended.

Liz whimpered,"I've missed you. You don't need to get a nurse I can do it, myself. But stay close in case I need help." Capturing Dee's mouth in a lingering kiss.

Dee grinned and pulled back."We seriously need to stop kissing. I will be on the other side of the curtain."

Liz nodded and thanked God that they had removed the IV catheter. She very carefully changed into the dress. She never felt so pretty in her life. She sat on the edge of the bed and called for Dee.

Dee was rendered speechless when she saw Liz. Her lightly tanned skin accented by the pink of the dress. Liz's hair was falling free around her face in soft waves, as it cascaded down her back. "You look absolutely beautiful Shea. You take my breath away."

Liz blushed at the compliment."Thank you. Where are we walking to?"

"There is a garden on the grounds that would be perfect. Shall we?" Dee said grinning, reaching for Liz's hand. Liz nodded as she intertwined their fingers together.

A few minutes later, Liz walked into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Flowers everywhere, and a little fountain in the middle. She and Dee walked to the center of the garden and stopped in front of the fountain. Dee stood behind Liz with her hands around her waist and rested her chin on Liz's shoulder. "Wanna make a wish?"

Liz shook her head."Don't need to. I already have you."

Turning Liz around to face her, Dee took her hands, looking deep into Liz's dark brown eyes. "Eliza Shea Anderson. I have loved you since I met you a year ago. For me it was love at first sight. I wasn't out yet but I wanted to tell everyone I knew that I loved you. When I asked you out and you said yes it was the happiest day of my life followed by the happiest year of my life. When I met you I not only gained a wonderful friend who would become my girlfriend, but also I met my soulmate. You have had my heart from day one. It will always be yours. We are like two sides of the same coin. Not complete unless we are together. You are the strongest person I know. You are also the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever seen. You take my breath away everyday. I cannot wait to make you my wife. I love you more than anything, Shea. I promise for all eternity to love you and show you how much I love you. I'll never leave your side, you are the love of my life."

Liz wiped at the tears that fell down her bruised cheek. Never breaking eye contact with those honey colored eyes. "Deena Isabelle Wroe, I have also loved you since I met you. The happiest day of my life was when you told me you loved me for the first time. You made me feel so loved. When you moved away, my heart broke. I wanted you with me. I was afraid I lost you. When you showed up at my house a few moths ago, I felt whole again. We complete each other like pieces of a puzzle. My heart has always belonged to you and will for all eternity. You make me feel beautiful all the time. You are flawlessly beautiful and sexy. I promise to love you for eternity. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my best friend, my fiancé, the love of my life. I can't wait to turn eighteen so we can get married. I love you."

Both women were crying happy tears and to seal their promises they kissed slowly and tenderly. There was nothing rushed about this show of affection. Dee put her hand on the side of Liz's face as they kissed. Liz wrapped her arms around Dee's waist. They were so lost in each other they almost didn't hear Dee's phone chirp with a text from Blaine.

Still entwined in the hug, Liz and Dee looked at the message that read...

_DEE, YOU AND LIZ NEED TO GET UP TO THE WAITING ROOM. KURT IS YELLING AT DARLA. SHE MIGHT NEED BACK UP. HURRY! - BLAINE _

As soon as they read that both women were on their way back up the stairs, hoping they got there in time.

"I thought I told you and Tonya at the wedding to stay away from my family. What part of that didn't get through?!" Kurt asked Darla, moving towards her slowly, his head cocked in the famous silent but deadly tilt."I swear to God, if _anything_ happens to Liz or my babies, I will hunt you down. I am very protective of those I love."

Darla got up from her seat, stood at full height and looked Kurt right in the eyes. "Tonya and I were arguing and I let it slip by accident that Liz was pregnant. When I realized what I said I wished I could take it back. Tonya picked up a knife and took off towards Dalton to confront her daughter. I called Liz to _warn_ her that her mother was headed her way. When I got to the garden that Liz loved, Tonya was already there and they were arguing. Liz and I made eye contact. Liz told Tonya that she knew her secret. Tonya denied that it was true. When Liz wouldn't back down, that is when Tonya stabbed her in the arm. I was hiding in the trees and had a gun on Tonya. I waited until Liz was out of range, and fired. I _killed_ Tonya."

"She is telling the truth, Kurt. She saved lives. She went to the garden to protect Liz and the twins. She's trying to make amends for what she's done." Blaine said putting his hand on his husbands shoulder.

"I need to see Liz. I need to know she and the twins are alright." Kurt said. "Darla I want to forgive you but you have to see where I'm coming from. Liz is my best friend, my husband's sister and the woman carrying my babies. You betrayed her, outed her when she wasn't ready, and broke her heart. I understand that Tonya was pulling the strings but Liz was _gay bashed_ at school because you told those students she was gay. I can't forgive that."

"DAMNIT KURT! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I NEVER WANTED TO DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS TO LIZ. TONYA WAS _BLACKMAILING_ ME! SHE FOUND OUT THAT I AM BISEXUAL AND SHE THREATENED TO TELL MY PARENTS." Darla yelled.

Liz entered the room at that point, unseen by Kurt. She cleared her throat and said,"STOP IT! Kurt look at me. I am right here. She is telling the truth. My mother was blackmailing her. Does that make it right? No but Darla wants to make things right. She never wanted to do any of the things she did at my mothers request!"

Kurt turned around and relaxed. He ran to his best friend and hugged her. "Lizzie! You are alright. I was worried about you and the twins. They are alright right?"

Liz half smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on her stomach. The babies kicked. "Alex and Conner are fine. They were not hurt. As to Darla, she took one life to save three. I am grateful to her. Kurt you may not want to hear this right now but I have forgiven her. She knows she is going to have to earn my trust back."

Liz walked over to Darla and to everyone's surprise, she hugged her. "Thank you so much for what you did at Dalton. If you hadn't been there the three of us wouldn't be here now." Liz turned and faced the group, and made eye contact with Kurt."My mother was going to kill me. She couldn't deal with the fact that she is also a lesbian, so she took it out on my brother and me. Before she died I _begged_ her to come out and free herself, but she couldn't."

"I just have one question for Darla. Are you still after Lizzie? She is in a committed relationship with Dee. I just have to know that you are done chasing her." Kurt said quietly his anger slowly fading away.

Darla walked over to Kurt and took his hand."I am not chasing Liz anymore. She was never mine to begin with. Her heart has always belonged to Deena. I know she loved me when we were at East Valley Prep, but she wasn't _in love_ with me. Deena and Liz are soulmates. I would never come between soulmates or break up a relationship. It's not who I am."

"I'm going to work on forgiving you Darla, not trusting because you have to earn it. But I warn you, I don't give third chances. You are lucky to be getting this chance. Do you understand?" Kurt said a small smile playing on his lips.

"I understand clearly, Kurt. I won't blow this opportunity." Darla said and left the four of them alone. She was heading back to Arizona to have the hardest talk with her parents.

"Darla, wait!" Liz said running down the hallway towards the elevators. "Thank you again. Are you going back to Arizona?"

"Yes. I have to have the hardest conversation with my parents. I'm going to come out to them. I know I told you months ago that I already had, but that wasn't true. I'm scared to death. Please take care of yourself. I wish you and Deena a lifetime of happiness. I hope to find love like that some day."

"You will, Darla. I know the right person is out there for you, please don't give up on love. If you need to call me at all after you tell your parents. Please don't hesitate. I'm here for you as a friend and I'm sure Dee is too." Liz grabbed Darla and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm here for you too, Darla." Dee said walking up behind Liz. "I just wanted to thank you again for saving her life. We are here for you."

"Thank you Deena. That means a lot. Promise me you will take care of her and treat her right."

"I promise and it will be my pleasure. Shea is my world. Text us when you get back to Arizona." Dee said grinning at Darla. Dee kissed Liz's cheek. "Kurt and Blaine are waiting for us. Let's go home."

"Ok. Take care Darla. Thanks again for everything in the garden."

Darla just nodded and left.

Liz took Dee's hand and smiled at the love of her life. They went to find Kurt and Blaine to head home. The four of them hugged and decided to go out to a quiet dinner. Their lives where getting back on track. They couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them. They were young and in love. Kurt and Blaine were going to be daddies. Liz and Dee were going to be married. Life was good. They had forever.


End file.
